Mad World
by Back.in.Reverse
Summary: Naruto is considered the delinquent of the city and one night something strange happens. Naruto discovers a necklace in his apartment and when he puts it on, he can't get it off. The necklace begins to burn his skin and the heat makes the blonde pass out. When he wakes, he is in an entirely different world in a kingdom ruled by a mad prince. (SasuNaru, Lemons, PrinceSasuke, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Little note on the bottom for people who have already this!**

**Sorry if the description wasn't really describing this kind of story idea. I was having difficulties thinking of a title and ended up naming it after the song I was listening to at the time...and I threw in the 'Mad Prince' because it kinda made sense to the title and how Sasuke's character is going to end up near the end of this story.**

**teeheehee Spoiler Alert: He's not going to get just mad (crazy) or mad (angry) but BOTH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I did ask Santa for ownership, but I'll have to wait for Christmas to see if he granted my wish or not...**

* * *

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

Naruto flinched at the names, but kept on walking. The blonde could hear the boys running away and forced himself not to turn around. He bit hard on his bottom lip to the point he started tasting blood. He clenched his fists and walked faster down the sidewalk.

He quickly took a turn left and walked up the cement stairs to his trashed apartment. Insults were spraypainted on his door, but he ignored it. It wasn't anything new. Naruto grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Letters fell from their pile as he opened the door.

The blonde sighed before bending down and picking up the numerous letters off the ground. He shut the door and dumped the letters on his kitchen table that was already filled with other letters from previous days.

"I'm home." Naruto mumbled to the vacant apartment. The lonely teen glanced around the messy room. There was ramen bowls cluttered in the sink since his water was cut off because he couldn't pay the bill. Papers and clothes were scattered on the floor.

Naruto rubbed his head and groaned. He had a major headache and decided he was going to lay down. He walked down the small hall to bedroom that was probably the cleanest room in the apartment. He threw himself on the bed and bounced slightly. The childish act made a smile tug at his lips.

The teen laid there on his stomach before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He stayed there and let his mind wander to rid of the headache. He had been living on his own ever since he turned eighteen which was about a year ago. No one wanted to hire the delinquent of the town so Naruto was forced to start living on the bad side of town to get money.

Naruto opened one eye and looked over at his nightstand that held a single picture frame on it. The picture was of a man with blonde hair looking down lovingly to his long red haired wife. Naruto smiled as his blue eyes landed on the blonde haired baby the woman was holding.

A buzzing sound came from his dresser. The teen sat up slowly and saw his phone vibrating nonstop. He hastily jumped up and ran to the cell. He practically was all thumbs as he fumbled with the phone to answer it.

"H-Hello?" Naruto stuttered while holding the phone to his ear. He hoped to God it wasn't his landlord because he didn't have the full amount for the rent just yet.

"_Naruto!_" The blonde winced, pulling the phone way. Even though the kid shouted a lot, Naruto was glad he called him. It was getting eerie listening to the dull silence. Plus, with him on the phone, then his landlord couldn't call him as a bonus.

"Hey, Shortie!" Naruto grinned widely as the kid on the other end insulted him.

"_Fuck you, I'm not short! Anyway, I'm not calling you to argue. I'm calling because Gramps decided to let you have your water back on!_" Naruto's smile fell.

"Konohamaru-" The blonde groaned and was cut of by the kid.

"_Now hear me out! Gramps agrees with me that you're a good guy and not some kind of monster. You should be treated like any other person and he wanted to help out!_" Konohamaru argued. Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead as his headache come back.

"Konohamaru, I think its great that you want to help me, but I can't accept that."

"_Why not_?" Konohamaru asked utterly confused, making Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Because your grandfather is the fucking Mayor!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"_So?_" Konohamaru said impassively, pushing the other to the breaking point.

"I can't do that! Your grandfather would probably lose his job if people found out that he's giving me money!" The blonde paused and stared down at the ground.

"I can't be the cause of that. I-I can't." Naruto whispered sadly. "Its bad enough that you hang out with me which is already making people question if he should stay in office." He grumbled dropping the phone from his ear.

The blonde was about to end the call when he heard the other say something.

"What?" Naruto asked, annoyed bringing the cell back to his ear.

"_Why do you think I hang out with you?" _Naruto stiffened at Konohamaru's question. He knew what the answer, but couldn't get himself to reply. The kid heard Naruto's silence and answered his own question.

"_Because you are the only one in this entire city who treats me like a normal person instead of the Mayor's grandson. And I know for a fact the reason you hang out with me is because of the same reason._" Naruto sighed since the kid had a point.

"Fine. Tell your Grandfather thank you for me."

"_Cool! Also, you remember that movie about the zombie take over and the main guy has to sacrifice himself and wife to save his newborn?" _Naruto smiled, knowing where the kid was going with this.

"The rated R movie?" He asked with fake annoyance, grinning at his playful act.

"_Yeah, could you, uh-?_" Konohamaru asked stupidly, not knowing how to ask the question since it sounded like the blonde didn't want to go.

"Yeah, I'll get you in but you're paying for my ticket." Naruto said sternly, only to laugh as the kid let out a relieved sigh.

"_Kay, I'll see at the nine o'clock showing, alright?_" Konohamaru asked waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah, whatever, Shortie." Naruto said taking the phone from his ear.

"_I'm not Fuckin-!_" Konohamaru's shout was cut off as he ended the call, smiling. It was fun messing with the kid. Come to think of it, maybe he should stop calling him 'kid' since he _was_ sixteen now. Naruto just shook his head and set the phone down on the dresser next to the light green necklace.

'_Necklace?' _Naruto frowned as he looked down next to his phone. Sure enough, there was a necklace. The teen rubbed his chin as he began to think. His thoughts ranged from '_Whose necklace?_' to '_How the fuck did it get here?'_.

The necklace had a shard of light turquoise crystal surrounded by two small silver balls on each side of it. Naruto curiously picked up the necklace by the ends and held in front of him. Slowly, he walked out of the bedroom to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and found it actually looked good on him.

The blonde shrugged and clipped the necklace around his neck. He heard his phone vibrate once, signalling he got a text and took one last look in the mirror, before leaving to go check his phone. Naruto walked casually into his bedroom and headed to the cell when his chest started to get hot.

No, not his chest...his shirt. Naruto looked down at his chest and lifted his pure orange shirt away from him as far as he could without taking it off. The heat left confirming the blonde's theory. He quickly shrugged off the shirt and went to get his phone only to stop, _again._

This time it couldn't have been shirt since it was on his bed. That's when he noticed it was only one spot on his chest that was hot. Scratch that, it wasn't hot, it was fucking _burning_!

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed as the crystal began frying his flesh. He tried to pull the damn necklace off, but the cursed thing wouldn't come off! He bent over so the crystal would stop burning his skin, but then the crystal wasn't the only part of the necklace that began to heat up.

"Fucking Shit!" Naruto screeched as leather string scorched the back of his neck. He tried pulling it off again with all his strength, but nothing happened. He then tried to unclip the necklace, but the sweltering heat made it difficult to get a grip long enough to get it to unhook without burning his fingertips.

The pain from the burning was making Naruto cuss like mad as he tried to figure out how to get the damn necklace off his blistering flesh. Suddenly his blue eyes landed on his orange tee-shirt. The blonde practically worshipped the shirt as he wrapped it around his neck to keep the searing heated necklace off his skin.

Naruto fell to his knees gasping for air. When did he start panting? He watched as water began to drop from his head and onto the floor. Fuck, when he did start _sweating_? He suddenly felt the urge to fall asleep. The blonde fought hard not to close his tired eyes, remembering that the temperature the necklace was at would probably burn through the tee-shirt in a matter of time. He needed to stay awake.

Naruto panted even harder. Why was he...so...tired…? The blonde closed his eyes and collapsed.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on a cold white floor. Something was around his neck and whatever it was, it was soft. Confused, he pushed himself off the ground and stood up, and removed the object to find it was his orange shirt.

The blonde quickly slipped the shirt on and looked around. He appeared to be in a laboratory, only there was no lights on except for the ones the machines emitted. The machines were also white and were different in shapes and sizes. Footsteps echoed against the hard floor behind him which made Naruto turn around quickly to search for their owners.

That's when he saw him. A man with long black hair, pale skin, wearing a white lab coat and an appearance that screamed one word to Naruto. _Snake._ The man, however, was unaware of Naruto's presence and continued to walk towards the door and left.

Naruto was left there, frozen in the dark. The machines around him would beep randomly, but he didn't care because he couldn't process what was happening. Where the fuck was he? How did he get here and who the fuck was that guy?

Suddenly, there was a loud ruckus outside of the room. Naruto's head shot to the door and fear slowly started to crawl up from the back of his mind. It almost sounded like gunshots, yet it didn't. He took a step back and something poked him. The blonde turned and saw a machine that reminded him of a laser behind him. His fear shot up to a state of pure panic.

Something in Naruto snapped suddenly and the fear was gone. He felt a rush of courage flood through his veins and it was almost like it wasn't him anymore. Like _someone else_ took over.

The blonde ran swiftly to the door in the shortest path which included jumping over countertops and metal machines that were in his way. He stopped at the door and opened it slowly. He poked his head out and saw no one in the halls. Naruto quickly slipped out of the room and slowly shut the door to make less noise.

He scanned the dark white hall with one flickering light saw no other doors or halls. As quietly as he could, the teen walked down the long hall to the right in hopes of not running into the Snake Guy or whoever made the loud commotion earlier. He kept walking as another light approached but this time it wasn't flickering.

Naruto kept his eyes peeled until he saw another door, but this one had a light on which meant someone was inside. He bent over and quickly ran under the window that the door had. He quickly straightened and ran down the hall when it came to an end and broke into another hall in the shape of a 'T'.

Suddenly, the gunshots went off again and men shouting echoed down the halls. Naruto panicked. The sounds rebounded off the walls making it difficult to make out where the shouts and gunshots were coming from. One thing Naruto knew for sure was that they were coming closer.

A doorknob clicked and Naruto's blue eyes widened. He turned around to see a man with gray hair pulled back into ponytail open the door and walk out in front of him. The man wore a white lab coat like the Snake Guy and had round glasses on. Naruto felt his gut clench as the man smirked and readjusted his glasses. Naruto tried to swallow what felt like a wad of cotton in his throat as the guy turned around and walked away.

The shouts were replaced by running footsteps and were so close that Naruto could practically feel the vibrations under his shoe covered feet. He slowly tore his eyes away from the man to turn back around only to see a brunet man in a black zippered leather jacket and red fangs tattooed to his cheeks swing, what appeared to be a metal bat, at the back of his head.

'_Aw, fuck…'_ was Naruto's last thought as pain erupted in the back of his skull making his vision fuzz into blackness.

* * *

Sasuke watched the unconscious blonde on the white bed slowly breathe. He appeared to be about twenty and his clothes were like nothing Sasuke had ever seen. He scowled at the fabric that covered the blonde's chest. The teen obviously had no fashion taste at all.

The raven stood from his chair and leaned forward to study the blonde's face. The man had bandages wrapped around his head and patches on either cheek.

"How deep are his cuts?" Sasuke asked as he heard movements behind him.

"Hm?" Tsunade looked up from the clipboard she was reading upon entering the room.

""His cuts." The raven growled out in annoyance of repeating himself, turning to look at the blonde woman. She sighed and set the chart down on the patient's small table where his painkillers were.

"The cuts deeply damaged the dermis skin layer which will result in dark scars." The female doctor stated, removing her red glasses and let them hang around her neck.

"His head injuries?" Sasuke sat back in his chair next to the sleeping blonde. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Kiba messed up his head pretty bad, the brat probably won't even remember what his name is." Tsunade walked over to the medicine cabinet across the room. She opened the door and reached into it grabbing some more medication. She raised her glasses from her neck and squinted to read the label.

"Will he remember what he was doing at Orochimaru's hideout?" Sasuke asked, staring at him still.

Tsunade shrugged and walked back over to the small table. "He'll remember some things, but everything will definitely be scrambled." She set the medication bottle down. "For example, he could remember what a cat is, but call it a dog instead. Worst case scenario, the brat forgets how to talk but remembers everything else."

Sasuke and Tsunade watched the nameless teen in silence. The raven stood to brush the blonde strand of hair in the middle of the man's face that was bugging him. He touched the blonde hair and moved it to join the rest. Sasuke blinked, watching the blonde's hand twitch.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. The raven moved his hand away quicker than he wanted to, noticing Tsunade watching him. He glared at her harshly.

"Go make the formula just in case he does forget how to talk. I don't want to wait for him to relearn the whole language to get what I want to know from him." Sasuke growled as he sat down looking away at the blonde, dismissing her coldly.

Tsunade scoffed at the disrespect, but did not retaliate. She wasn't in position to do so. She opened the bottle she set down earlier and took two pills out. "If I'm not back when he wakes up, make sure he takes these." She stared at the raven till he nodded.

The blonde doctor walked to leave the room, but paused at the door. "The formula requires your saliva, are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked only to receive silence as a response. She frowned and left Sasuke with one person who might be the key to finding a way to destroy the evil that haunts their kingdom.

* * *

**GOT KIBA IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**WOOP-WOOP!**

**Sorry that I'm not great at describing rooms and halls very well, **

**I'll try and work on that, R&amp;R**

**I have no idea if followers get notify if I update chapters or not, but this updated**

**because I realized my other chapter I'm working on is waaaaay longer than this one so I threw the**

**what would have been beginning of second chapter in this one to kind of even it out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize its been a couple of years, but I felt like I owed it to my followers on this story to post what I had written 2 years ago when I started this fanfic.**

**I ****won't be continuing this story because the plot bunny ran away from me a couple of years ago.**

**If someone wants to continue this story for me, just PM me and we can discuss about it.**

**I'll leave what I can I remember about this fanfic's plot at the bottom**

**Enjoy the last snip bit of "Mad World"!**

* * *

Naruto groaned and squeezed his eyes, refusing to open them. He could practically feel the harsh light coming from ceiling and didn't want to open his blue eyes only to burn them. The blonde tried to readjust his position to get comfortable, only to majorly regret his decision.

"Aw, fuck…" Naruto groaned as pain throbbed in the back of his head.

"Oi! Sinfaku da manoyo!" Some guy shouted next to him which made the pain flare more. Naruto whined desperately for the noise to stop. The pain was too much. Could someone just fucking kill him already and end his suffering?

"Hanutem, genki." Another guy's voice appeared, sounding annoyed. Was Naruto detecting scolding in that voice? '_Thank fuck.' _Naruto thought gratefully to whoever said that.

"Keneta mai shima toku, sa." A woman's soothing voice spoke, sounding closer than the others. Naruto nearly jumped when he felt a soft hand touched his, but didn't because he was in enough pain already.

Naruto forced his eyes open. The bright light made him squint. He saw blurry images of people in front of him. He blinked rapidly and the images cleared immensely. A woman was in front of him, her long light blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail with a thick chunk of it covering her right eye.

She was smiling at him sweetly with her hand on his. She was wearing a short purple sleeveless top and skirt. Naruto's cheeks blushed as his eyes landed on her breasts.

"Faweto metsu mora chitaka." Naruto's eyes broke away from the woman to look at the raven haired man leaning on the wall to his left. He was wearing a black long sleeved undershirt and around his waist was a belt holding what appeared to be a black gun that had red bright lights shining through it. The blonde smirked. His hair reminded him of a duck's butt.

Naruto looked back at the woman, and found her looking at the man too. The woman nodded and turned her attention back to him. The blonde swallowed nervously. "Di tsuna milko yai?" She asked smiling at him again.

Naruto panicked. Why couldn't he fucking understand her? The woman was practically asking gibberish.

"Uh…" Naruto swallowed again before replying. "I d-don't understand." He stuttered. The woman's face fell and anger soon replacing her once happy face. The blonde felt his face lose blood quickly.

Naruto watched her with wide eyes as she shouted something and lunged at the brunet man standing next to the door on Naruto's right.

"_What the...when did he get there?'_ the blonde thought to himself, confused. He watched the man and woman fight on the ground while shouting at each other, horrified.

"Tch." Naruto's head snapped to the man on the wall who was watching the two as well. The blonde let out a gorey moan as the dull pain came back in full force at his quick movement. Naruto rose his hands from under the warm blanket to clutch his head to try and stop the pain, which helped none.

The man leaning against the wall pushed himself off and walked passed the blonde's bed. Naruto watched him through squinted eyes as the raven passed the two fighting and walked over to the small table next to his bed. The table was full of medication and Duckbutt grabbed a plastic cup, holding it out to him.

Naruto hesitated, slowly moving his left hand from his head to take the cup. The raven looked down at the medication and Naruto took the opportunity to examine the contents of the cup. '_Uh...just plain water.'_ Naruto looked up only to find the man holding his fist to him.

Naruto blinked. He looked up and made eye contact with obsidian eyes. Suddenly it hit Naruto what the guy was doing. The blonde removed his right hand from his head and held it under the man's fist. Naruto watched as the raven released his grip and two pills fell into his hand.

Naruto looked at the man again only to have the guy scoff at him. Naruto glared at him and muttered an insult before taking the pills and swallowing them with the water. He set the cup back on the table. The guy took a step back and glared at the two people fighting.

"Semichi manichi bou." The raven bellowed harshly at them. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The two quickly stood and bowed to him. Naruto rose an eyebrow and watched the raven go back to his spot to lean on the wall.

Naruto looked around the room nervously after the uneasy tension left. The blonde seemed to be in a hospital room, and where there's a hospital, there's a doctor. '_Maybe the Doctor can tell me what the fuck is going on.'_ he thought to himself.

Speaking of the devil, a blonde woman walked into the room holding a bowl filled with some green mushy stuff. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust as she set it on the table below the cabinet. The woman dismissed the blonde woman in purple who bowed respectfully and left.

"Um, Miss? Could you tell me what happened to me and why I'm here?" He asked hesitantly after the woman was gone. The doctor turned and looked at him, then looked to the guy to his left.

"Jamenai takame desu?" She asked the raven against the wall. Naruto's mouth dropped in exasperation. Great, the fucking doctor couldn't even understand him.

"Sikema foama desica beuni na." The guy said, glaring at the blonde. The doctor lady nodded and grabbed the bowl of nasty goop. She walked over the raven and held it out to him. The guy reached into the bowl and pulled out a pinch of its contents. Naruto watched in horror as the raven opened his mouth and began to chew it.

"Shit that must taste awful." Naruto muttered watching the raven, but the guy didn't show any signs of disgust. The raven slowly walked over to the blonde's bed, making the other question him. The raven suddenly straddled Naruto, pinning the blonde's arms down with his knees.

"The fuck are you doing?" Naruto shouted angrily as he struggled. Obsidian eyes watched him impassively, the raven then bent and captured his lips. Naruto's blue eyes widened. His lips were surprisingly...soft.

It was...nice.

The warm fuzzy moment was gone the instant Naruto tasted the revolting mush in his mouth. The blonde desperately tried to buck off the other with his hips, but couldn't without the momentum his arms. His mouth was filling with the vile stuff that tasted of rotten eggs and spoiled milk.

Naruto clamped his teeth shut to prevent more from getting into his mouth. He watched the raven glare at him. Suddenly, the guy reached behind him and opened a pouch on the back of his belt to pull out a...knife. His blue eyes widened as the raven took the weapon and pointed it to his crotch, clearly aiming _there._

Naruto gladly opened his mouth and allowed the raven to continue to do what he wanted. The guy seemed pleased with the blonde's actions. Naruto felt the raven move against his lips and realized it was his tongue pushing the remaining goop into his mouth.

The revolting mush was now completely in his mouth and he dared not to swallow. The raven on top of him released his lips. His obsidian eyes glared at Naruto.

"Swallow deju dobe." Naruto gulped some of it in shock. Did he just understand him? The raven took the knife and pressed it harder, making Naruto feel its sharp point. The blonde quickly swallowed it and the pressure was gone.

Duckbutt smirked and raged surged through Naruto.

"You arrogant bastard!" Naruto shouted and spat on the raven's smug face.

Gasps echoed the room. Naruto's blue eyes glared deep into Duckbutt's. The blonde could feel his blood beginning to boil in his veins. His anger made his face feel hot and Naruto clenched his teeth. His nails dug in the hospital sheets as though they were claws.

Then that feeling washed over him again. The feeling like _someone else_ was taking over. The blonde's eyes widened in fear. The feeling sent a chill down his spine. His panic quickly subdued the horrid feeling.

Naruto released his breath and began to pant at an uneven pace. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He squeezed his eyes shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" he screamed.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blond teen he was straddling. He had just witnessed something very interesting happening to the boy. Orochimaru must have experimented on a live subject. Images of the blond's exquisite blue eyes turn into red slitted eyes will be forever engraved into his brain.

The blond managed to halt the changes before they fully seated in. _Shame, _Sasuke thought unmoved.

"You want to know what's going on, brat?" Tsunade asked sternly. "You just insulted the one person who is keeping you alive, that's what's happening."

Sasuke's eyes roamed over the blond teen, wondering what else happened to him. Or what caused it.

"Apologize." Tsunade demanded with her arms crossed. The blond opened his eyes glared at her.

"Like hell I would do that!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly his eyes widened. "I-I understood you," he stuttered, gaping like a fish.

"Tch." _Idiot. _Sasuke grabbed the blond's head to better examine him. The teen let out a low hiss, but didn't resist. Probably because if he did, the pain in the back of his head would flare up even with the pain meds.

**_"Naruto says something insulting to Sasuke..."_**

Kiba stood next to Tsunade, gawking at the blond. "Shut up stupid! Just apologize before you get severely punished!" Kiba barked.

* * *

**And that's all I got for ya! As you can see its not much...**

**And here is the explanation for the burning necklace and why Naruto was in Orochimaru's lab!:**

_Orochimaru is the so called villain of the story. Him and Kabuto are trying to overthrow the kingdom by any means possible. They make a machine that is supposed to connect their world to another that is full of monsters/demons._

_Orochimaru tries to seal one of these monsters into a crystal necklace, so that the wearer can control the monster's power._

_Something goes wrong though, because when he teleports the necklace to the monster realm, it captures the Kyuubi, but when he tries to teleport the object back it gets casted into another world which is the one where Naruto lives in._

_Naruto unknowingly puts the necklace on and as the necklace is getting teleported back into the correct dimension it takes the blonde with it._

_During the teleportation, the Kyuubi is merged with Naruto, causing Naruto to get whisker-like scars and takes on the Kyuubi's appearance when he gets mad. The necklace no longer allows the wearer to use the Kyuubi's power at will, but instead is now the only thing keeping the Kyuubi from taking complete control over Naruto._


End file.
